


Лучники

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: начало прекрасной дружбы





	Лучники

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hivershin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/gifts).

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.

— Как же скучно, — говорит вместо приветствия Лайт.

L останавливается на полушаге, зачерпнув потертым кроссовком горсть гравия. Поза у Лайта обманчиво расслабленная; он полусидит на бордюре у самых дверей в То-дай, медленно перебирая учебники в кожаном темно-синем портфеле, — ни дать ни взять прилежный студент, проверяющий до занятий, тщательно ли подготовился к первому учебному дню.

Таращиться в свой портфель он может сколько угодно — L все равно знает, что ждал Лайт именно его.

— По-моему, ты спешишь с выводами, — равнодушно отзывается L, — если учесть, что лекции еще не начались. Хотя я, наверное, уже через полчаса с тобой соглашусь.

Лайт поднимает голову, откинув упавшие на глаза каштановые пряди.

— Я вовсе не о лекциях, — отвечает он, искоса взглянув на L, — а о тебе.

L неторопливо склоняет голову набок.

— В смысле, на церемонии ты произвел сильное впечатление, — поясняет Лайт. — Мне пришло в голову, что ты и в первый день мог бы... отличиться. Прийти не просто в мятых штанах, а выбрать, скажем, шорты — с каким-нибудь смешным рисунком. Приехать сюда не на лимузине, а, допустим, прилететь на вертолете — и посадить его прямо на крыше главного корпуса. Или еще интереснее — вертолет бы завис в воздухе, а ты спустился бы по канату прямо к парадному входу в То-дай.

Он миролюбиво улыбается, показывая, что лишь слегка подшучивает над эксцентричным однокурсником. L хочется спихнуть его с бордюра, чтобы Лайт выронил свой новенький портфель и испачкал начищенные до блеска ботинки, — но это было бы слишком ребячливо и попросту нелепо.

— Кажется, кто-то смотрит слишком много остросюжетных фильмов, — отвернувшись от Лайта, L поднимается по ступенькам к крыльцу. — Впрочем, управлять вертолетом и лазать по канату я умею отлично.

Краем глаза он видит, как Лайт резко поднимается на ноги и начинает шагать следом.

— Надеюсь, я не подал тебе новых идей, Рюуга, — он звонко смеется, когда оба входят в полный студентов вестибюль, — а то ты и так привлекаешь слишком много внимания.

— Определенно нет, — L рассеянно скользит взглядом по группе учеников в медицинских масках. — Слишком бесцельная растрата топлива и сил. А в шортах в апреле будет слишком холодно.

— Хм, — поравнявшись с ним, Лайт впервые за весь разговор смотрит на L напрямую. Затем неспешно оглядывает его с головы до ног. — Знаешь, а очень жаль.

И улыбается — лишь самую малость шутливо.

***

На лекции по межгосударственному праву L представляет, как Лайта казнят.

Воображает, как к его руке подносят шприц с тиопенталом натрия (конечно же, с самой маленькой дозой, чтобы он как следует все прочувствовал), и Лайт постепенно обмякает на кушетке — глаза закрываются, ресницы трепещут, голова безвольно оседает. Воображает, как Лайта усаживают на электрический стул и заклеивают глаза, как по всему его телу проходят разряды тока, как он глухо мычит и дергается в ремнях.

Реальный Лайт сидит рядом, сосредоточенно водит ручкой в блокноте и изредка улыбается темноволосой студентке с короткой стрижкой, которая вот уже двадцать три минуты на него глазеет.

В перерыве L видит, что за все занятие он записал только даты сдачи финального эссе и итогового экзамена — ровными линиями со рваными краями, имитирующими шрифт, которым обычно пишется литера в его псевдониме.

— Неловко, должно быть, — тянет L, когда Глазеющая Студентка подходит, вежливо просит взглянуть на его конспект и уходит со сложенным листом.

— Ничего страшного, — хмыкает Лайт. — На обратной стороне я оставил свой номер телефона — вряд ли ей нужно было что-то еще.

На лекции по правовой этике L представляет, как Лайт занимается сексом.

Наверняка он в этом плох — ему всего восемнадцать, он живет с родителями и, скорее всего, весь его опыт — неловкая подростковая возня с ровесницами, пока остальная семья в соседней комнате смотрит NHK. L уже видел Лайта без одежды — два раза — и с минимум одежды — неоднократно; выглядит он не так отталкивающе, как большинство подозреваемых, за которыми L приходилось следить, но не более того. Некрупный член, ровные ноги с подтянутыми икрами и узкими щиколотками — L так и хочется по очереди втянуть в рот его пальцы, влажно облизать кожу стопы, наверняка мягкую и гладкую; кажется, это одна из немногих частей тела Лайта, которую он совсем не смог рассмотреть. L прикидывает, как Лайт может отреагировать, — дернется от прикосновения, отшатнется? Замрет на месте и запрокинет голову назад? Расстегнет свои отвратительного цвета брюки и сожмет член в кольце пальцев, размазывая по головке смазку? Или же останется равнодушен к ласке, сощурившись и выжидающе глядя на L?

— Как же скучно, — повторяет Лайт в конце занятия, когда пожилой лектор, несильно поклонившись, со всеми прощается. — Теперь я уже об учебе, не о тебе. Вернее, не только о тебе.

Он искоса усмехается — совсем мимолетно.

— Мне тебя развлечь? — невыразительно говорит L, вставая и убирая руки в карманы. — Я вовсе не против заняться чем-нибудь захватывающим. Даже волнительным. Заодно скрепим начало нашей дружбы.

Лайт смотрит на него, не моргая. Кажется, на миг даже задерживает вдох.

— Как насчет партии в теннис? — беззаботно предлагает L. — Здесь и корт на территории есть.

Уголок рта Лайта дергается — в подобии даже не улыбки, а какой-то причудливой гримасы, — но он моментально берет себя в руки. Коротко кивнув, продвигается к выходу из аудитории — и L ступает за ним, держась слегка на расстоянии, чтобы украдкой пялиться на его зад — обтянутый сперва все теми же кошмарными брюками, а затем и спортивными шортами.

— Забавно, что в шортах оказался ты сам, — замечает L уже перед игрой. Лайт лишь фыркает и, уверенно подхватив ракетку, направляется в другой колец корта. L провожает его долгим, вдумчиво оценивающим взглядом.

Удивительно, но ему ничуть не скучно.


End file.
